


Cooking Lessons

by peony_princesa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fic Exchange, Rare Pair, Smut, ignis x cindy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Cindy's been after Ignis to teach her how to cook for a while. He's in her house creating a meal fit for a king and she's late. Turns out she wasn't really all that interested in the lessons to begin with.





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chumunga64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumunga64/gifts).



> Fic exchange for chumunga64 - thanks, this was super fun! I decided to follow Cindy's canon accent after all and I hope it turned out ok!

“You know, when you asked for cooking lessons, I assumed you would be present for the cooking.” Ignis’ voice carried an element of teasing accusation in addition to its usual subtle sarcasm as Cindy walked through her front door, making her wince guiltily. 

“If it makes any difference to ya, I fully intended on participatin’ in the cookin’ part!” she called as she sat down next to the door to pull off her boots. 

Ignis had come to stand in the kitchen doorway; the hand towel laid over his shoulder and short apron around his waist accompanied by his rolled up sleeves gave him a look of authority as he leaned against the frame, looking the mechanic over with an amused expression.

“Fortunately for you, this recipe is quite time consuming, so you’ll have the chance to make up for your tardiness. Without the grease smudges, preferably.”

The smirk dancing around his eyes made Cindy roll her own at him “Fine. I’ll go change and wash my face. And when I get back, you had better have something delicious for me to taste, I’m damn near starvin’!” with a laugh, she dashed off up the stairs, leaving Ignis to watch his steaming pots. 

When she reached her bedroom, Cindy quickly stripped off her jacket, shorts and hat, before going into the bathroom, turning on the shower and hopping in, relishing the feeling of the hot water beating against her skin. She finished quickly and wrapped herself in a towel and walked over to her closet, throwing open the doors and surveying her options. After spending several minutes flipping through her hangers of clothing without finding inspiration, she stood there, tapping a finger against her lower lip, until an idea came to her. A mischievous smile spread over her features as she made her decision and skipped back down to the kitchen.

While Cindy was upstairs, Ignis returned to the busy work of stirring the various fragrant mixtures in each of the pots and pans simmering away on the stove. He opened the oven and inserted a thermometer in the foil-covered pan inside, nodding as he read it and closed the oven, increasing the timer by several minutes. 

Cindy soon breezed into the kitchen, her hair forming damp ringlets around her face, her cheeks rosy, and wearing her own full apron. She laid her hands on the counter opposite Ignis, flashing him a winning smile “Alright! I’m yours to command. What’d you like me to do first?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses “Yes. If you wouldn’t mind, I need those shallots and spring onions cut for the broth.”

“Whatever ya say, sir!” she sang out, giving him a cheeky salute and spinning around to retrieve a knife and cutting board from the other counter.

Ignis glanced up and immediately felt his blood pressure increase. Cindy’s knee-length apron had kept him from seeing what she was wearing beneath it, so when she turned, he was treated to a lovely view: under her apron her only articles of clothing were an off-the-shoulder sweater that came just past the tops of her thighs, and thigh-high stockings. The thin, clingy material of the sweater made it clear that she was wearing nothing underneath it aside from a g-string. He swallowed thickly as he watched her, admiring the way the open back of her sweater showcased her lovely shoulders and how her ass bounced slightly as she gave a little jump to reach something on the top shelf of the cabinet. Clearing his throat, he dropped his attention back to the pot in front of him “You must have had quite the day to have kept you so long, care to talk about it?” he asked casually, opting not to comment on her choice of outfit.

Cindy came back to the island and began delicately slicing the spring onions “I am sorry I was so late t’day; I had m’day all planned out to get off early, but a group of out-of-towners broke down outside Leide and I was the closest mechanic they could get to. I almost told them no cause of how hard it’s been to pin you down and get you to come over, but they offered me a price I couldn’t turn down. Thanks for bein’ so patient.” she said, giving him her sunniest smile.

Ignis laughed as he took the onions from her and dumped them in the biggest pot that held the broth he had been slaving over. “Yes, well, the difficulty wasn’t my intention. Being the bodyguard and advisor to a prince so prone to getting himself into scrapes can be quite time consuming. I appreciate your understanding and willingness to accommodate my own unpredictable schedule.”

She smiled and shook her curls out of her face I’ve a feelin’ that the wait’ll prove well worth it,” she teased “I’ve got ya all to myself now. I think this counts as our first date.”

“First date rather implies that we’re still in the process of trying to become acquainted and comfortable with each other,” he told her, standing back so she could dump her shallots into the broth “and I think we’re a bit past that part.”

Cindy stepped back again and leaned against the counter nearby, fixing him with a pointed stare as he continued cooking. “I s’pose you’re right. We are kinda past that awkward part. You could say we’ve been flirtin’ to the point where this could be the third date.” she said with a wink “Changin’ the subject though, you were s’posed to have something for me to taste by now. How ‘bout it?”

Dipping a spoon into one of the saucepans, Ignis blew on it a few times before offering it to her, holding his other hand under it to guard against spilling.

Making no effort to lean forward or take the spoon from him, Cindy merely closed her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting expectantly.

Ignis sighed and laughed, shaking his head as he obliged her, slipping the spoon into her mouth. Seeing that the spoon left a little dribble on her lower lip as he withdrew it, he reached out without thinking and wiped it off with his thumb.

Just as Ignis was dropping his hand to wipe it on his apron, Cindy’s hand shot out and she caught hold of his wrist, making his eyes flash to hers. Holding his gaze, she lifted his hand to her mouth, her pink tongue flicking out to lick the sauce off his thumb before slipping it between her lips and sucking it clean.

They stood there for a few moments, staring at each other until Cindy pulled Ignis’ hand from her mouth and released it. He dragged the fingers of his other hand through his hair, taking a deep breath and looking around as if he’d lost his train of thought for a moment. At that very second, the timer on the oven began to shriek, shaking them both out of their trance. Ignis grabbed a set of oven mitts and went about retrieving the dish out of the oven while Cindy leaned back against the countertop and crossed her arms over her chest, a mildly disappointed look on her face.

“Almost done!” Ignis declared as he uncovered the dish and took out two plates. Slicing into the meat, he arranged several slices on the plate and garnished it with the sauce and an array of confit vegetables. When he was done, he held the plate out to Cindy proudly, bowing slightly “It’s called Crown City Roast,would you care to eat now, my dear?”

Cindy smiled at him as she untied the strings of her apron and pulled it off over her head “I'm only eatin’ whatever you're willin’ to feed me.” she told him teasingly.

Ignis chuckled “I suppose if you are going to insist…”

“Oh I am most insistin’!" she said emphatically.

Turning back to the plate, Ignis sliced a perfect, bite-sized piece of meat with a slice of the vegetables and speared it on a fork, swirling it through the sauce with an elegant flourish before presenting it to her.

Cindy took the bite elegantly and moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head with relish “Lands! I've never tasted anything so damned delicious. It's sorcery, I tell you.” 

Ignis smiled proudly and fed her several more bites until she held up a hand to stop him “That's well enough for now, but I'm no layabout.” she picked up another fork and mimicked his movements exactly, coming up with a forkful equally as well balanced to the ones he had been feeding her. “Let me return the favor.” she said, stepping close to him and holding up the fork.

He gazed at her as he took the bite and they continued feeding each other bites back and forth until Cindy slightly misjudged the distance and touched her fork to Ignis’ jaw, causing the sauce to spill on his cheek and form a thin trail down his neck. Before he could reach for a hand towel, she leaned up on her toes and licked the sauce from his jaw, following the trail down his neck until her cleansing licks turned to kisses, and his hands moved to her hips, two forks forgotten and clattering to the floor and counter.

It was Ignis’ turn to bury his face in the crook of Cindy’s neck; he took a deep breath and breathed in her scent, his fingers digging into the flimsy cloth of her sweater as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran the fingers of one hand through his hair. 

“Third date you say?” He asked, his voice muffled against her skin “What happens on the third date, Cindy?”

She came down from her toes and leaned back, moving her head to press her brow against his, their lips a hair’s breadth apart “Exactly what we wanna happen, darlin’. What we've both wanted to happen for a while now.”

They both knew exactly what she meant and leaned forward at the same time, pressing their lips together with a sigh from him and a slight gasp from her. After a few seconds, they both began to move; Cindy to bring her hands down, beginning to undo the buttons of Ignis’ vest, while her leg came up to wrap around one of his, and Ignis to take a firm grasp on her knee, tucking it up around his waist with one hand while the other travelled to the nape of her neck and twisted its fingers in her hair, pulling her in for a tighter, more passionate kiss. 

Cindy moaned softly against his lips as she parted his vest and then went to work on the buttons of his shirt underneath, breaking their kiss once she had done so and peppering kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

By that time, she was gently rocking her hips against him, and Ignis’, following her cues, lifted the waist of her sweater and slipped his hand beneath the waistband of her underwear and trailed his fingers through the dripping wet heat he found there. Cindy whimpered in response, whispering “Oh Ignis!” in his ear and held on to the borders of his shirt for dear life. He continued, delving deeper and slipping one finger and then two into her entrance, stroking in slow, upward movements, encouraged by the sighs and gasps he elicited from her.

Cindy had turned her attention back to Ignis’ chest, kissing her way over to one of his nipples, which she then took into her mouth, ducking and biting lightly until he groaned and bucked his own hips against her. Wanting more contact, she reached down and unfastened Ignis’ pants and pushed her hand inside, taking hold of his quickly hardening cock and smoothing her hand up and down its shaft, adding his groans to her own.

Ignis was the one to move next, pulling away from her so he could grip the sides of her sweater and pull it up and over her head, his eyes darkening as he looked at her, bare beneath his gaze, before swooping in and burying his face between her breasts. Cindy let out a hissing breath as he began to worry one of her nipples between his teeth while one of his hands kneaded the other, none too gently, his other hand still pumping in and out of her pussy. He was getting carried away, and it sent shivers of excitement down her spine that her body could affect him so.

It soon became apparent that hands weren't going to be enough, and Cindy’s plaintive voice broke through the heavy sounds of their combined breathing “Ig, stop teasin’ me. I need more!” 

He groaned at her words and pulled his fingers from her sex, making her wince at the absence before spinning her around and pressing her against the counter opposite the stove, his desperate hands practically ripping her underwear as he slid it down her body.

Cindy had reached back and was feeling for his cock when he pushed her hand away and took it in hand himself, rubbing the head through the outer lips of her cunt, making her fluids run down over it and drawing frustrated groans out of her.

When he felt he had teased her enough, he began pressing his cock inside of her at an agonizing pace, slipping it in centimeter by centimeter until she was practically begging him to fuck her. 

When she felt that he was finally fully seated inside her, Cindy leaned forward until her breasts were pressed flush against the countertop, her hands splayed out over its surface, desperate for any kind of support as Ignis began to move.

He started slowly at first, giving shallow thrusts of his hips and relishing the way it drove Cindy crazy. He smoothed a hand over her back, bringing it to rest on her shoulder, while the other hand remained attached to her hip, his fingers digging into her skin and demonstrating his own effort to maintain self control. Finding himself unable to continue torturing her, and his own need bearing down on him, Ignis began to move in earnest, drawing out of her almost completely before slamming into her over and over, setting a steady rhythm, the sound of their wet flesh slapping together filling his ears and spurring him onward. 

Cindy clenched her jaw as every wave of pleasure bore down on her harder than the last, almost completely drowning out the pain of her nipples chafing against the polished stone countertop with each of Ignis’ thrusts. Arching her back, she came up, wanting to feel more contact.

Ignis slipped his hand loosely around her neck, encouraging her to lean against him. He could tell that she was nearing her climax by the way she had begun to clench around him, and he reached down and began to run the pads of his fingers over her already swollen clit.

At the sudden sensation, Cundy bit down on her lip and let herself tumble over the edge, reaching back to grip Ignis’ ass to both pull him in deeper and hold on for support. When she finally came down from her high, it took her a second to realize that he was still hard and still thrusting into her with the same level of intensity. Before she could think on it further, Ignis pulled his cock out of her and spun her around again, this time gripping her hips and lifting up to set her on the counter, pushing her legs apart and shoving his cock back inside of her.

Flinging her arms around his neck, Cindy clung to him with all the strength she had left, her golden curls stuck to her forehead with sweat as she let her head fall back, her mouth slack and eyes staring. She could feel his own orgasm bearing down as his thrusts became more and more erratic, his breath ragged. Lifting her head, she pressed her mouth against his, their desperate breathing making it impossible to maintain a kiss. 

“Fuck me, Ignis.” she gasped into his mouth “Fuck me until I can't see.”

He let out a groan at the sound of her words, and, digging his fingers into her back, came with full force, emptying himself into her.

The feeling of Ignis hot seed filling her up triggered Cindy’s second orgasm, and they came together, the other’s name on their lips as they hurtled over the precipice.

After what felt like hours, their breathing began to calm, and Ignis stepped away from Cindy, pulling his cock out of her, making her whimper at the combined loss and the feeling of their fluids starting to drip out of her. He pressed kisses all over her cheeks and forehead, leaning back to look into her eyes and smile before he surveyed the kitchen around them.  
“Looks like quite a bit of cleanup is in order.” he chuckled.

Cindy groaned “Not now. Clean me up first, my nethers are a mess and I just want to soak in the tub for the rest of my life.”

Ignis laughed, running his fingers through her hair and smoothing the wet curls out of her eyes “A bath sounds exquisite indeed.” he told her as he swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs.


End file.
